Humble beginnings make an awesome story
by Sabrestream04
Summary: Stephanie williams is invited to tracy island for 3 weeks to work on engineering. She meets the boys and then catastrophe hits. How can she explain her past and how will she fix her future. Find out when you read Rated m for possible suggestive words and minor language. Lots of drama so buckle up.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one : how it all begins 

A backstory of Stephanie Williams, my new OC 

Just a few details to begin. With.

Name : Stephanie Louise Williams 

Age : 24

Hair colour : brown 

Eye colour : hazel 

please enjoy reading and don't steal my oc or my story because that's just mean. This story is a Virgil Tracy x oc but includes other couples like penny x Gordon and Alan x kayo. Also a bit of cuteness for the fact that john clearly has a crush on ridley o'bannon. Because I swear to you i cannot find any ridley x john fanfic anywhere and it annoys me. Please enjoy and don't hate on me for using an oc as virgils love interest. There is no incest on my fanfic. Love you all and rated t for possible language in future chapters. Might rate as m If the really serious stuff happens. And not that kind of serious stuff... geez I'm 13 give me a break. I don't offer the kinky stuff but romance is in this, only the cute and adorable stuff though. Okay so maybe there might be mention of characters who have had a bit of after hours fun *wink wink nudge nudge * _ . But rest assured there will be none of the kinky business that I write. Just maybe a couple characters making fun of eachother because a certain Tracy hasn't lost their virginity yet . Anyways enjoy!!!!! 

Stephanie Williams was born in London in 2043, daughter to scientist and friend of Jeff Tracy, mark Williams. Stephanie's mother Stacy Williams, was victim to a lab explosion in September 2048, when Steph was only 5 years old. Her father developed suicidal depression and soon committed suicide in November that year, leaving his daughter devastated and abandoned. Stephanie had to live in an orphanage until the age of eleven when she was adopted. Her parents had always encouraged her to get into science from a young age and after the death of mark and Stacy she dedicated herself to engineering and music as a form of coping with depression and learning alone rather then have it a tutor. She remembered her mother loving piano so spent most her years growing up playing piano and flute. She was adopted into the Kingston family,a rich family who clearly regretted adopting a kid so they decide to send her to a private boarding school where she meets Penelope Creighton-ward, a kind blonde who shared a dorm with her for 4 years until both left the school and went their separate ways to go to different schooling. Stephanie chose to pursue engineering , law and piloting. In her spare time she learned Kung-fu and karate and was recognised by scouts who offered her a position on the GDF which she gladly accepted. By the age of 18 she was working on rescue pod designs and doing maintenance on some of the most important weaponry and transport in the GDFs possession. She was recognised by a genius engineer by the name of brains, who invited her to Tracy island to take notes on the structures of the thunderbirds and even help build better and upgraded pods like firefly for international rescue. 3 months after her first visit and she had already developed upgrades for all the pods and even sent brains some prototype

Upgrades for thunderbird 3 and 4. She received another. Invite to the island within the week she sent her ideas and papers but this time the letter came from Jeff tracy himself. In the letter he explained he had read her file and was extremely impressed with what she achieved. He said he had asked her boss if it was possible for Stephanie to fly out to Tracy island for a few weeks for training purposes and to perform maintenance and upgrade prototypes which if were successful could get her a promotion. Stephanie took this chance and within a few days, was being picked up by thunderbird 2 to go to Tracy island. When she got on to the thunderbirds 3 boys were there with her. One of them she recognised as Alan Tracy , pilot of thunderbird 3. The two boys in front of her seemed to be piloting the ship and she noted the boy with black hair appeared slightly older then the blonde haired boy beside him. The two blondes instantly started a conversation with Steph and she learned the two names. The one. Piloting was Virgil and the chocolate eyed blonde was Gordon. Alan was eager to ask why she was staying on the island. He ain't being mean though, Steph could see by his bright eyes and giddy tone of voice that he was probably enjoying meeting a new person. He remembered her name which earned a snigger from both boys in the front. This made Alan sulk for five minutes before giving up on the silent treatment and chatting again. Eventually even Virgil got in on the chat. I could tell I was going to make a new friend during my stay. Or even five of them as it turns out... 

**_Authors note_**

heh sorry this episode was quite short

It was just s background story for Stephanie. Basically a prologue

I upload quite often so please review and leave your honest opinion

It really helps.

Thanks and cya next chapter

Xxxx


	2. Authors note

Hi guys sorry for any grammar mistakes in the last chapter.

My auto correct was annoying and distracted me so I accidentally went into first person at the end.

Sorry 

And thanks for reading 


End file.
